Arzawa
Arzawa is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1123 BC. Major cities include Apasa, the capital, Lukka, Tarhuntassa, Arinnanda, Patara, Hilakku, Talawa, Hinduwa, Wiyanawanda, Pinali, and Ahhiyawa. List of Kings * Anzapahhadu I 1462-1447 BC * Mariwda I 1447-1423 * Tarhundaradus I 1423-1419 * Tiwada I 1419-1387 * Warpalawa I 1387-1360 * Anzapahhadu II 1360-1349 * Uhhaziti I 1349-1322 * Mariwda II 1322-1294 * Anzapahhadu III 1294-1270 * Kupanta-Kurunta I 1270-1253 * Madduwatta I 1253-1215 * Tiwada II 1215-1190 * U-naradu I 1190-1171 * Anzapahhadu IV 1171-1146 * Piyama-Kurunda I 1146-1123 * Muwatalli I 1123-1099 * Ashella I 1099-1073 * Piyama-Kurunda II 1073-1047 * Tiwada III 1047-1021 * Maddunani I 1021-994 * Uhhaziti II 994-962 * Tapalazunaulis I 962-944 * Madduwatta II 944-919 * Anzapahhadu V 919-890 * Tiwada IV 890-870 * Tarhundaradus II 870-855 * Mashhiuiluwa I 855-816 * Piyama-Kurunda III 816-786 * Tapalazunaulis II 786-752 * Adda I 752-730 * Madduwatta III 730-693 * Tiwada V 693-668 * Piyamaradu I 668-641 * Santa I 641-606 * Piyama-Kurunda IV 606-580 * Tarhundaradus III 580-566 * Mashturi I 566-529 * Santa II 529-495 * Madduwatta IV 495-469 * Muwatalli II 469-432 * Tapalazunaulis III 432-410 * Warpalawa II 410-387 * Piyama-Kurunda V 387-361 * Uhhaziti III 361-353 * Kupanta-Kurunta II 353-312 * Muwatalli III 312-272 * Tapalazunaulis IV 272-242 * Manappa-Tarhunta I 242-213 * Madduwatta V 213-179 * Piyamaradu II 179-152 * Mariwda III 152-140 * Tiwada VI 140-96 BC * Santa III 96-63 BC * Adda II 63-47 BC * Tarhundaradus IV 47-2 BC * Targashnalli I 2 BC-37 AD * Muwatalli IV 37-74 * Anzapahhadu VI 74-106 * Warpalawa III 106-110 * Kupanta-Kurunta III 110-141 * Mashhiuiluwa II 141-167 * Uhhaziti IV 167-203 * Piyama-Kurunda VI 203-238 * Manappa-Tarhunta II 238-270 * Adda III 270-305 * Warpalawa IV 305-342 * Ashella II 342-381 * Tapalazunaulis V 381-416 * Mashhiuiluwa III 416-456 * U-naradu II 456-487 * Anzapahhadu VII 487-523 * Muwatalli V 523-561 * Maddunani II 561-598 * Uhhamuwa I 598-632 * Targashnalli II 632-665 * Warpalawa V 665-690 * Piyama-Kurunda VII 690-725 * Kupanta-Kurunta IV 725-758 * Madduwatta VI 758-794 * U-naradu III 794-833 * Mashturi II 833-872 * Mashhiuiluwa IV 872-907 * Piyama-Kurunda VIII 907-945 * Uhhaziti V 945-980 * Alli I (fem) 980-1011 * Madduwatta VII 1011-1044 * Targashnalli III 1044-1083 * Adda IV 1083-1105 * Mashturi III 1105-1136 * Paskuwatti I (fem) 1136-1167 * Uhhamuwa II 1167-1192 * Maddunani III 1192-1227 * Muwatalli VI 1227-1262 * Alli II (fem) 1262-1296 * Tarhuntapaddu I 1296-1328 * Piyamaradu III 1328-1367 * Tarhundaradus V 1367-1403 * Mashturi IV 1403-1442 * Anzapahhadu VIII 1442-1478 * Targashnalli IV 1478-1513 * Uhhamuwa III 1513-1549 * Punuwašu I 1549-1583 * Warpalawa VI 1583-1618 * Tiwada VII 1618-1646 * Piyama-Kurunda IX 1646-1685 * Tarhuntapaddu II 1685-1723 * Mashturi V 1723-1762 * Piyamaradu IV 1762-1801 * Uhhamuwa IV 1801-1840 * Adda V 1840-1875 * Ashella III 1875- ** Crown Prince Piyama-Kurunda Religion The Gods native to the area of Arzawa include the Goddess Iyaya, the War God Šanta, the war god Iyarri, weather God Tarhunt, the moon God Arma and the Sun God Tiwat . The God Šanta is accompanied by the Annarummenzi, "The Forcefull Ones", "who dress themselves in bloody garments, who bind themselves with the sashes of the Hill Gods".